


Getaway

by honggjoongie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Boyfriends, Cabin, Explicit Language, Fluff, Horror, Light Smut, M/M, Mystery, Oneshot, Yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honggjoongie/pseuds/honggjoongie
Summary: Boyfriends Soobin and Yeonjun take a week vacation to a beautiful remote cabin in the woods. They're looking forward to spending time together, but Soobin starts to notice some weird things happening.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different for this one! 
> 
> I know it's not really similar to what's normally on here, or not that I usually see, but hopefully you still like it!
> 
> Disclaimer for some slight gore and horror, please read safely!
> 
> I'm actually really happy with how this one turned out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Soobin smiles at Yeonjun as they drive down the dirt road, the sun shining brightly overhead and wind whipping through his hair through the open window. Soobin thinks that this week away is much needed, he’s been feeling overwhelmed at work lately, and he knows Yeonjun feels the same. Yeonjun grabs his hand, returning his smile, his eyes sparkling. They’d decided to take a vacation for their two year anniversary, finding a gorgeous looking remote cabin on airbnb that they’d rented out for the next week. Soobin’s looking forward to being able to spend time with his boyfriend, not having to worry about the outside world at all, relaxing and enjoying each other and the beautiful surrounding woods. He feels his phone buzz in his lap and curiously looks at who it is.

[Have fun! And be safe! ;)] He sees Beomgyu texted him. He rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. He’d told his best friend and coworker that him and Yeonjun are going out of town for the week, and Beomgyu had been happy for them, glad that Soobin’s taking a break from working so hard. They’ve been driving for a few hours now, and both of them are itching to get there and stretch their legs. Soobin almost audibly lets out a sigh of relief when he sees the cabin in the distance at the end of the long road. His eyes widen as they drive closer, the narrow trees next to them suddenly opening up to a wide clearing, the cabin standing proudly in the center, tall green trees surrounding it. Just as the pictures had suggested, the cabin is exquisite. The dark greys and deep browns of the exterior compliment the stone and wood architecture. There’s a bright green lawn surrounding it and a smooth wooden deck leading up to the front door. Soobin’s thankful to be able to spend the next few days here with Yeonjun in this beautiful environment. 

Yeonjun parks their sedan in the large dirt driveway and they quickly grab their bags and head inside. The interior is just as impressive as the exterior. The layout is very open, the large living room opening up into a gorgeous kitchen, a spacious office branching off from the main room. The upstairs consists of a guest bedroom, master bedroom, and large master bathroom, everything in it stunningly white and pristine. The furniture is rustic yet well kept, all of it tied together nicely and kept clean. They unpack their things in the master bedroom, getting settled in before going to get some dinner, hungry and tired after the long drive. They eat a nice meal together at the large oak dining table before turning in for the night, both sinking into the soft king sized bed. They fall asleep quickly, tangled together underneath the fluffy comforter. 

The next morning the sun is shining brightly through the curtains, casting a yellow glow over the two boys, and Soobin thinks Yeonjun’s still sleeping face looks beautiful and peaceful. He kisses his forehead sweetly before gently slipping out of bed. He pads downstairs in his socks, walking to the kitchen and setting to making them breakfast. As he’s whisking eggs in a bowl, humming a melody to himself lightly, he’s startled by a loud knock from the front door. He sets down the bowl, wiping his hands on a towel before heading to the door, curious about who it could be in such a remote location. He opens the thick wooden door, a smile set on his mouth ready to greet whoever it is, but to his surprise there’s no one there. He tilts his head to the side minutely, leaning his torso forward to look around the front of the property, trying to see if whoever it was is still around. Seeing nobody, he simply shrugs his shoulders and returns inside, shutting the door behind him. He figures it’s probably some neighboring cabin’s kids playing a prank and he chuckles to himself, finding it harmless and remembering similar antics he’d pulled as a kid. 

He gets back to making breakfast, working diligently while humming another tune. While he’s frying bacon he feels warm hands wrap around his waist and a kiss planted on his cheek.

“Good morning baby.” Yeonjun greets from behind him, hugging him tightly. 

“Good Morning to you too.” Soobin replies, smiling widely.

Yeonjun lets him go and Soobin quickly finishes their meal. While they eat they discuss what they’d like to do that day. They agree to go to the lake that they’d seen on a map is close by. When they’re done eating they clean up and get ready to go. They pack up what they need into their sedan before starting the short drive to the nearby lake. They drive with the windows down and radio on low, the warm wind flowing through the car, carrying the music with it. When they get there around midday they see a small beach area with a dock, delighted that there’s not anyone there and they get the beautiful scenery to themselves. 

They spend a majority of the day at the lake, first lounging on the warm sand talking, and then eating a small lunch that they’d packed. They also spend time in the water, jumping off the dock and having contests of who can swim farther without getting too tired. They chase each other and laugh, splashing around in the cool water. By the time the sun is starting to descend they’re both starving and ready to relax for the night. They pack up and head back to the cabin, both smiling and content for the duration of the drive. 

Yeonjun offers to make them dinner, and Soobin gladly accepts with a thank you kiss planted on his lips. They enjoy another nice meal together, both boys tuckered out from their day on the lake and in the sun. Once they’re done, Yeonjun says he’ll take care of the dishes, but Soobin helps him, not wanting him to do all of the work after cooking their meal. They stand side by side, talking easily and washing the dishes. When they’re done, Yeonjun splashes some of the warm water on Soobin, prompting an all out war between the two, both screaming and laughing until they’re soaked through. Soobin suggests that they take a shower, itching to get the sunscreen and lake water off his skin, and Yeonjun readily agrees. 

They head to the master bathroom, excited at the idea of using the huge fancy shower for the first time. They both undress and step under the warm stream, the bathroom filling slowly with steam. They wash their hair and lather their bodies with soap before Yeonjun stops, stepping towards Soobin and eyeing him with a smirk. 

“Whatcha doing?” Soobin asks, feigning innocence as to his boyfriend’s train of thought. Instead of answering him, Yeonjun grabs Soobin’s hips, bringing their bodies flush together and crashing his lips to Soobin’s. Soobin moans low in his throat at the contact, completely forgetting about the task at hand as the warm water continues flowing over them. Their lips move together, hands wandering, hips pressing against each other. Their combined moans fill the bathroom, swirling with the steam. Just as Soobin starts to rub against Yeonjun earnestly, licking into his mouth, the water suddenly turns scalding hot. Both boys jump apart as the scorching water hits their skin. 

“What the fuck!?” Yeonjun says. Soobin tries turning the handle to the shower down in an attempt to stop the fiery stream. To his frustration, the temperature of the water doesn’t change no matter how hard he tries, and the steam starts to cloud around them, suffocatingly thick. 

“Soobin, just turn it off!” Yeonjun says desperately. Soobin turns the dial all the way, finally shutting the water all the way off. They both step out of the shower and wrap towels around their waists. Soobin goes to turn on the sink water, checking to see if it was just a weird shower fluke. The water that comes out is boiling hot, no matter how far to the cold side he puts it, and he briefly wonders if the water is even supposed to get that hot at all. Yeonjun goes downstairs while he does this and then returns quickly. 

“It’s the same in the kitchen sink too.” He tells Soobin, annoyance evident in his voice.

“Okay, well we can call the owners in the morning and see if they can fix it.” Soobin says gently, trying to soothe his understandably frustrated boyfriend. 

“Okay, yeah you’re right.” Yeonjun responds, running his hand through his wet hair and seeming to calm down slightly. They get dressed in their pajamas and decide to go to bed, their mood from earlier effectively ruined. They both fall asleep easily, excited for the upcoming days.

Soobin’s startled awake, taking a minute to orient himself before looking around the room. It’s pitch black outside, everything around him silent and dark. He sees Yeonjun laying next to him breathing evenly. He’s about to fall back asleep, thinking he must’ve woken up for no reason, when he hears what must’ve woken him up in the first place. There’s a loud banging coming from outside the cabin in the distance, as well as creaking and groaning coming from somewhere inside the cabin. Soobin lays still and listens for a moment, trying to figure out what could be the source of the strange sounds. He thinks that it must be happening because the structure is old, and perhaps someone is simply doing something in the distance outside. He decides that it’s not something to be concerned about, but it still leaves him unnerved, slightly on edge and having a hard time falling asleep for a while, finally drifting off in the early morning. When they wake up a few hours later, Soobin calls the owners of the airbnb first thing to ask them about the problem with the water. 

“They said that they’ve never had that happen before, but that it should fix itself and if it doesn’t they’ll send someone out to fix it.” Soobin tells Yeonjun once he’s off the phone. Yeonjun seems skeptical and still slightly annoyed at the inconvenience, but he lets it go regardless. After they eat breakfast they decide to have a more relaxed day than the day before, playing board games together and lounging around. After they’ve spent hours together playing various games, and then playing them again because one of them wants a rematch, Soobin decides to sit on one of the chairs on the front porch and read a book. Yeonjun tells him that he has to attend to a few work tasks on his laptop. 

“I know, we said no work this week, but it’s only a few things and then that’s it, I promise.” Yeonjun assures Soobin when he sends him a pointed look. Soobin’s placated by this, so he goes out the front door, getting settled before diving into his book. He doesn’t realize how much time has passed, having been too engrossed in the story he’s reading. He looks up to notice that the sun has started to set, casting deep oranges over his surroundings. 

“Soobin-ah! Will you come up here please?” Soobin suddenly hears Yeonjun yell from inside. He puts his book down and walks through the front door, heading upstairs to where his voice had come from. 

“Junnie? What do you need?” Soobin asks as he walks into their room. He receives no reply. He looks around, checks the bathroom, and finds nothing. He looks throughout the whole upstairs and Yeonjun is nowhere in sight. He scratches his head in confusion, he was sure he’d heard Yeonjun’s voice coming from upstairs, and he’d have seen him if he came down after calling for him. He goes downstairs and into the office, opening the door quietly. 

“Hey Jun, do you need something?” He asks Yeonjun who’s facing him, typing away on his laptop, thin glasses perched on his nose. He stops and looks up when Soobin comes in the room. 

“Uh no, why would I?” Yeonjun replies, tilting his head at Soobin. Soobin takes a second to appreciate how adorable his boyfriend is before continuing. 

“You called for me?” He starts, “I thought you were upstairs, but I guess I misheard.” He explains. 

“I never called for you. I’ve just been in here working.” Yeonjun states, confusion etched on his features.

“Oh.” Soobin says. “Uh, okay never mind then, sorry.” He adds sheepishly.

“It’s okay Binnie.” Yeonjun says then, smiling widely at Soobin. Soobin returns his smile before leaving him to finish his work. Once he’s out of the room his smile drops. He doesn’t understand, he knows what he heard. He brushes it off, chalking it up to one of those weird things that happens sometimes and does his best to forget about it.

That night after dinner, Soobin goes to wash the dishes and is delighted to find that the water has returned to a normal lukewarm temperature, changing appropriately when he turns the handle. He lets Yeonjun know as much, who seems very relieved by the news, not wanting to deal with the issue further. When Soobin’s done the pair decide to watch a movie together on the large flat screen. They find an album full of dvds, since the internet connection isn’t secure enough where they’re at to stream movies. They’re delighted to see that whoever chose the movies at least has decent taste, and they settle on an action movie that they both like. Yeonjun pops a bag of popcorn, pouring it into a large bowl and bringing it over to the couch. They get comfortable underneath a large blanket, Soobin curling into Yeonjun and leaning his head against him, Yeonjun slinging his arm around Soobin’s shoulders. They enjoy the warmth of each other as they watch the movie, munching on the salty popcorn. 

Over halfway through the movie, when the action has intensified and they’re both fully captivated by the story, the tv suddenly flickers, screen glitching before it turns to static, the sound loudly filtering through the room. They both spring upright, startled by the abrupt noise, and scramble to find the remote and turn the tv off. They both sigh once they do and the room is plunged into quiet darkness.

“Seriously!?” Yeonjun shouts to the dim room irritatedly. 

“I’m sorry baby…” Soobin says apologetically. 

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault, I’m not mad at you Bin.” Yeonjun tells him as calmly as he can manage with the frustrating situation. 

“Do you want me to try to look at it?” Soobin asks, unsure of what he’d be able to do to fix it, but eager to make Yeonjun happy.

“No, don’t worry about it. I’m feeling pretty tired anyways, why don’t we just go to bed?” Yeonjun says with a tight smile, standing and extending his hand to Soobin. Soobin grabs his outstretched hand and kisses him on the cheek before following him upstairs to their room. He hadn’t mentioned the weird noises he heard the night prior to Yeonjun, figuring it was just an odd one time thing, but as they get ready for bed the thought resurfaces in his mind. He decides to keep it to himself however, not wanting to make a big deal out of nothing. He holds Yeonjun close to him as he falls asleep, putting it out of his mind entirely. 

His eyes snap open, and he immediately sits up, his heart racing and palms sweaty. He tries to calm himself as he realizes that he’s just in bed, Yeonjun sleeping soundly next to him. It’s then that he notices the same sounds as the night before, banging coming from outside as well as creaking and groaning from inside. He thinks that it’s louder tonight, sounding as though the house was swaying, seeming to come from all around him. He tries to keep his breathing even, there must be a logical explanation. He contemplates waking Yeonjun, but doesn’t want to bother his sleeping boyfriend. He’s sure it’s nothing anyways. He sits for a minute longer, unmoving, listening, when all of a sudden all of the sound stops. It’s eerily silent, not a single sound, not even a cricket from outside. 

He jumps slightly when he hears a distant shatter sound come from downstairs. He immediately gets out of bed, heading to investigate. He opens the door slowly, checking to see Yeonjun still asleep, and walks to the stairs. He walks on the balls of his feet, trying to remain as silent as possible as he makes his way towards the kitchen. He flicks the hall light on, and upon seeing no intruders anywhere he breathes out, walking a little easier. Once he gets to the kitchen he’s startled to see that one of the cupboards is open, a bowl from it lying broken on the cold kitchen floor.

He doesn’t even want to think about how or why that would’ve happened, not able to rationalize it at the moment, so instead he works on cleaning up the broken ceramic pieces. As he’s leaned over, trying to scrape them into a small dustpan, he hears the stairs creaking above him, his heart rate increasing slightly until he realizes it’s a sleepy Yeonjun coming down them, shuffling over to where he’s at with half open eyes.

“Binnie? What happened?” Yeonjun asks him, blinking at him with a dazed expression.

“I- I don’t know, I heard a sound and came down here and found this broken…” Soobin tapers off towards the end, hearing how odd his story sounds even to his own ears. 

“Are you sure you didn’t just sleepwalk and accidentally break it?” Yeonjun suggests, hand coming up to cover his yawn.

“Yeonjun, you’ve known me for over two years, when have I ever sleep walked before?” Soobin asks him, trying to keep annoyance from tingeing his words. He knows it’s the middle of the night and Yeonjun’s not overly awake or aware, but he’s still slightly frustrated at his boyfriend’s unwillingness to believe what he knows happened. 

“Okay okay, let’s just clean it up and go back to bed.” Yeonjun says gently, trying to ease the tense boy. They work together to clean the pieces of the broken bowl, checking that no remnants are left. When they’re satisfied they head up to bed together hand in hand. After they lay down Yeonjun falls asleep almost instantly. Soobin has a harder time, his thoughts swimming with concern over how the bowl had gotten broken, what the strange sounds the last two nights have been, coming up with no explanations. When the sounds begin again Soobin’s filled with both frustration and fear, as well as overwhelming confusion. He listens to the strange noises for a few minutes longer, convincing himself he’s imagining it when the creaks start to sound like they’re approaching their door as footsteps would. He shuts his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the sounds surrounding him, and eventually drifts into a troubled sleep. 

The next morning as they go about making, eating, and cleaning up breakfast, Soobin wonders if Yeonjun will bring up what happened the previous night. Soobin’s almost relieved when he doesn’t, content to simply let it go and not dwell on the weird occurrence. Their plan for the day is to go back to the small lake and attempt fishing. 

“Have you ever even been fishing before Junnie? Because I haven’t.” Soobin asks while they’re packing up their supplies for the day and grabbing the fishing poles that are available at the cabin for them to use. 

“I’ve gone a few times, I’m a pro at it, so don’t worry, I’ll help you.” Yeonjun replies smugly, winking at Soobin. Soobin chuckles at his exaggerated arrogance. When they arrive at the nearby lake and start unpacking their things, Soobin thinks that he’s glad to be getting away from the cabin for the day. He’s been feeling increasingly eerie lately, from the weird noises and strange incidences that have been happening to the way he’s started getting the sensation of eyes on the back of his neck as he moves about the cabin. He still hasn’t talked to Yeonjun about it, feeling like he’s overreacting and most likely experiencing these things solely because of his own paranoia and anxiety. Besides, Yeonjun hasn’t noticed or commented on anything seeming unusual, so he’s sure it’s just in his head. As they set up their chairs on the end of the dock he puts those thoughts out of his head, focusing on enjoying their day of fishing. 

“Like this Jun?” Soobin asks, holding his fishing pole awkwardly and attempting to practice reeling the lure in. Yeonjun tries to stifle a laugh. 

“No Bin, you gotta- here let me show you.” Yeonjun sets his own fishing rod down on the dock and goes over to where Soobin’s sitting. He leans down, wrapping his arms around Soobin and holding his hands as well as the fishing pole. He starts trying to explain to Soobin the correct way to hold it.

“Yah! Are you listening?” Yeonjun accuses Soobin, seeming amused. 

“Sorry, you’re just so distracting..” Soobin answers smiling, turning his head to steal a kiss from Yeonjun, who can’t resist his adorable boyfriend. 

“Okay, now pay attention!” Yeonjun says, trying his best to sound stern but he ends up laughing instead. Soobin laughs along with him before he listens intently to Yeonjun’s instructions, paying attention to where Yeonjun places his hands and explains what to do. Soobin feels infinitely more confident when Yeonjun’s done teaching him. They both get settled in their seats and throw their lines into the water, waiting patiently for a bite. They talk lightly while they wait, enjoying the warm air and beautiful surroundings. 

“Ooh, ooh, Soobin-ah look!” Yeonjun starts yelling at one point, Soobin turning to see his pole bending towards the water signaling he’s got a bite. Yeonjun stands, excitedly doing his best to reel in his catch quickly. When he finally gets his hook out of the water his face falls as he sees it empty, the fish having gotten away. 

“Hey, I thought you were supposed to be a pro at this!!” Soobin teases him in an attempt to cheer him up, not wanting him to be sad. 

“Yah! Don’t test me Choi Soobin, I’ll push you in this water!” Yeonjun yells at him jokingly, running up and pretending to push his chair overboard into the lake. Soobin shrieks, grabbing onto Yeonjun instinctually as they both explode with laughter. Once they’ve calmed down, both still smiling, they get back to what they were previously doing. By the time it’s starting to get dark and they’re heading back to the cabin, Yeonjun is ecstatic at catching 3 fish, and Soobin’s proud of himself for reeling in 2. For dinner that night Yeonjun cooks two of the fish they’d caught and they both enjoy their meal immensely. As Soobin falls asleep later, he’d had such an amazing night that he all but forgets about the weird things he’s been experiencing, slipping easily into a deep sleep. 

This time when he wakes up to darkness it’s silent. He’s not sure what exactly woke him up, but he feels deathly cold, like someone turned the thermostat down infinitely. He burrows further into the comforter, turning to his side in search of Yeonjun’s warmth. He’s not sure what to think when his boyfriend is nowhere to be found. He looks around the room, seeing nothing, and he notices that their bathroom light is off, so Yeonjun isn’t in there. He tries to listen, seeing if maybe for some reason Yeonjun went downstairs, but he hears nothing. There’s no creaking from previous nights, but this time Soobin is unnerved by the overwhelming silence. It feels like there’s nobody in the whole cabin, Yeonjun nowhere to be found. He tries to convince himself that he’s overreacting, doing his best to close his eyes and relax, sure that Yeonjun will come back soon. 

When he wakes up in the morning, he doesn’t ever remember falling asleep again after he’d woken up the night before. He’s relieved to see Yeonjun’s next to him, his face lax with sleep. As they go through the morning, showering and making breakfast together, Soobin keeps having the question in the back of his mind, nagging at his thoughts. 

“Hey Jun, where did you go last night?” He finally caves and asks curiously while they’re eating their breakfast. Yeonjun looks at him with a confused expression.

“Last night I woke up in the middle of the night and you were gone.” Soobin explains. 

“Soobin I never went anywhere last night, I was in bed next to you the whole night.” Yeonjun counters. Soobin starts to feel frustrated that Yeonjun still doesn’t seem to believe him.

“I know what I saw Yeonjun.” He mumbles under his breath, looking away from the other, but Yeonjun still hears him.

“I know Binnie, I’m not saying you didn’t, I’m sorry. Maybe it was just a dream or something.” He offers, trying to make Soobin feel better. He appreciates his efforts and understanding, so he relents. 

“Yeah, maybe.” He says, although he could swear he was awake. He puts it out of his head. After they’re finished eating and cleaning up, Yeonjun suggests that they go on a hike, telling Soobin that he’d seen on the map that there’s a path branching off through the trees right next to the cabin. Soobin agrees gladly. He’s been feeling more and more uneasy in the old building, tossing and turning in his sleep, waking up in cold sweats periodically, he doesn’t know what’s happening. He wonders if he’s just stressed, assuming that must be the explanation, which is why he pointedly ignores his weird experiences, keeping most of them to himself, and focuses on enjoying the daily activities with his boyfriend. They prepare for their day of hiking, filling a backpack each with snacks and water, both donning shorts and t-shirts.

They set out soon after, easily finding the hiking trail off to the side of the property through the tall trees. They walk for a long while hand in hand, chatting and taking pictures of the forest. The path is at a slight incline, and Soobin feels sweat building on his forehead. Regardless, his breath is taken away by the scenery. The trees are huge, packed tightly together, surrounding them in deep greens, the sunlight filtering through the leaves overhead. They can hear birds chirp and they see various small animals, pointing them out to one another when one scurries by near them. There’s a soft breeze, Soobin glad for its coolness against his flushed skin. They’re both out of breath by the time they make it to the peak of the hiking trail. Soobin leans over, his hands resting on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Hey Bin, look at this!” Yeonjun calls to him. He stands up and looks out for the first time since they’d gotten to the top of the trail. He gasps at the view. They’d climbed far, gaining elevation quicker than they’d realized. Soobin spots their cabin in the distance, looking small with how far down from them it is, and he points it out to Yeonjun. They also notice that there are a couple cabins scattered around where theirs is, although they’re farther away than Soobin might’ve guessed. The dark trees stretch as far as they can see in front of them, creating a vast green sea. To the side is the lake that they’ve gone to a couple times, the deep blue standing out against the treeline. It’s beautiful. Soobin pulls out his phone, snapping pictures of the gorgeous sight.

“Ooh, let’s take selfies!” Yeonjun says happily, coming to Soobin’s side. Soobin rolls his eyes at his boyfriend but smiles nonetheless, smitten by his goofiness. He flips his camera to the front view as they both pose for the pictures. He makes sure to get the lake and trees in the background, his and Yeonjun’s smiling faces pressed together on one side of the photo. He takes a couple; them smiling, Soobin laughing at something Yeonjun had said, Yeonjun kissing him sweetly on the cheek. He looks over the photos with a grin, thinking that they’re definitely some of his favorite pictures of the two of them together. He pecks Yeonjun on the lips, still smiling. 

After they’ve looked out at the view for a while longer and taken a sufficient amount of pictures, the pair start to make their way back down the mountain. They make good time, walking briskly and getting back to the cabin before the sun starts to dip below the horizon. When they get back, sufficiently exhausted, muscles tired from exertion, they’re both smiling, refreshed from their getaway to nature and the beautiful view they’d found. They make a delicious dinner together, giggling and hugging one another as Yeonjun tries to work his way around the kitchen with a clingy Soobin constantly trying to wrap his arms around his waist or steal his lips for a kiss, but he really isn’t complaining. 

They decide to eat their dinner on the front porch, not ready to give up the breathtaking scenery outside. They settle on the comfy chairs, putting their plates on the table in front of them. Soobin feels light and happy as they eat their dinner with the sunset as their background, oranges and yellows cascading down over them, and he can tell Yeonjun feels the same. This is what he’d wanted this vacation to be all along, the two of them enjoying each other and being carefree. Soobin can’t help but admire his boyfriend’s face, glowing with the descending sun, as he laughs and smiles at him, and he feels overwhelmed with admiration for the boy in front of him. They finish eating as the sun goes below the trees, but they stay outside and talk long after, the lights strung up above the porch illuminating the pair as they enjoy the beautiful night and one another’s company. After their dinner, Soobin takes over washing their dishes, finishing the chore quickly.

“Do you want to take a bath Soobin-ah?” Yeonjun asks him when he’s done cleaning up.

“That’s a great idea.” Soobin answers immediately, smiling at Yeonjun, able to think of nothing that sounds better at that moment, eager to wash off the sweat from the day. They make their way to the master bathroom, and are both relieved to find that the water temperature has remained normal, not repeating the weird occurrence that had happened when they’d first gotten to the cabin. Soobin starts filling the tub as Yeonjun rustles through the cabinets, bringing back a bottle of bubble bath. They add the bubbles to the bath as it's filling, and once it’s done Soobin quickly strips down and gets in, sinking into the hot water with a sigh, eyes falling closed. He’s brought out of his relaxation by Yeonjun coming over to join him, Soobin’s eyes following as he pulls his pants off, revealing long toned legs, taking his shirt off to boast his firm chest. Soobin swears his mouth starts watering. 

“Hey sexy.” Soobin teases as Yeonjun gets into the bathtub with him. 

“Hey yourself.” Yeonjun replies, a blush on his cheeks. They work slowly, lathering up each other and washing the other’s hair. (Yeonjun points out to Soobin how cheesy this is, but Soobin simply laughs and continues to massage the shampoo into his scalp). When they’re finished, Soobin, not quite ready to abandon the soothing water, rests his back against Yeonjun’s chest, Yeonjun’s hands wrapping around his sides, pulling him closer. They continue talking, lounging and relaxing, Yeonjun occasionally bringing his hand up to pinch Soobin’s earlobe, Soobin playing with the bubbles floating on the surface, until the water starts to turn lukewarm. 

Before Soobin’s able to stand up out of the water, Yeonjun gently grabs his jaw with his hand, turning his head to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Soobin reacts immediately, his tongue exploring Yeonjun’s mouth as he deepens the kiss further. Yeonjun’s hands wander across Soobin’s chest, coaxing moans from the younger at the light touch. Soobin breaks the kiss then, breathing heavily, pulling the drain to let out the water at the same time as he pulls Yeonjun up with him, stepping out of the bath to dry off. He can feel Yeonjun’s cat like eyes on him as he drys off, a blush rising to his cheeks. When they’re both dry, Yeonjun grips his wrist, pulling him close to him. Yeonjun stares into Soobin’s eyes, his own deep with arousal, before he kisses him passionately, Yeonjun’s plump lips meeting his, making him whine low in his throat. 

Soobin gets lost in Yeonjun’s lips, mind consumed by everything that is his boyfriend. When Soobin lightly bucks his hips against Yeonjun, Yeonjun pulls his wrist again, leading him backwards until they meet the bed. He pushes Soobin slowly onto the bed, eyes raking over his body as he straddles his waist, mouth immediately on Soobin. Yeonjun kisses Soobin’s neck, licking and sucking at his soft skin as he thrusts his length against Soobin’s, the younger moaning loudly.

“Hyung, please.” Soobin whines impatiently, hands wandering over Yeonjun’s back.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.” Yeonjun promises, kissing Soobin to prove his point before he moves to kiss down Soobin’s body, ending where Soobin is desperate for him to be. 

When they’re lying side by side, chests heaving, smiles on their faces, both feeling tired and sated, Soobin thinks he’s never loved anyone as much as he loves Yeonjun. 

Soobin opens his eyes to darkness. He checks the time to see that it’s 3 am. He’s not sure why he woke up, looking over to see that Yeonjun is snoring softly next to him, face buried in the pillow. He smiles at him and gently moves a piece of hair out of his face. Soobin’s about to go back to sleep, eyes drooping closed, when he gets goosebumps, immediately overwhelmed by the sensation of being watched. He quickly sits up, adrenaline coursing through him. He tries to convince himself that he’s just being irrational, when he sees it. To the right of the bed, in the dark of the corner outside the reach of the dim glow coming in through the window is the shadow of a man. Soobin blinks, thinking his eyes are playing a trick on him, but the man remains. Soobin can easily make out the silhouette, the shadow unmoving, watching him. Soobin can’t move, feels frozen. He stares back at the shadow, fear coursing through him, unsure of what to do. 

He composes himself enough to tear his eyes away, looking down at Yeonjun. He gently shakes him, craving his comfort, and he doesn’t know what other options he has. Yeonjun scrunches his face with displeasure as he blinks his eyes open, looking at Soobin with confusion. 

“Yeonjun, I- I don’t know what to do, there’s someone standing in the corner.” Soobin decides to say bluntly, voice tight with fear. At hearing that Yeonjun’s eyes widen, instantly seeming more awake. He sits up to join Soobin, who’s still staring intensely at the unmoving figure in the corner. 

“Where is it Bin?” Yeonjun asks, concerned, but voice still wrapped in sleep. Instead of answering, Soobin points to the corner, his hand shaking as he does. 

“There’s nothing there, I don’t see anything.” Yeonjun says, sounding even more confused and concerned. Soobin turns to look at Yeonjun in disbelief, seeing his boyfriend look back at him quizzically. 

“What do you mean? It’s right th-” Soobin stops mid sentence when he turns back around to see that the shadow is gone, leaving only an empty corner. He blinks again, shocked that it had just disappeared. 

“It was right there..” He says sheepishly. 

“It’s okay Binnie, maybe you just had a nightmare.” Yeonjun says, already laying down again. 

“Yeah maybe.” Soobin replies, although he’s not convinced. 

“Just try to get some sleep baby.” Yeonjun adds comfortingly, pulling Soobin down to lay with him. Even though he’s sure of what he saw, Soobin does his best to ignore what had happened. He wraps his arms around Yeonjun, pulling him close and breathing in his comforting smell. He instantly feels more calm, and falls into a restless sleep. 

The next morning, Soobin feels exhausted when he wakes up, still shaken by what had happened the night before. He’s grateful Yeonjun had been there, he always feels safe with him. They eat a light breakfast, chatting and talking about what they want to do for the day. They decide they want it to be another relaxed day at the cabin. They’re both sad that their vacation is coming close to an end already, being the 5th day of their week away, but they’re excited to spend the last few days together before they have to go back to society. 

Around lunchtime Soobin suggests watching a movie, and after checking that the tv is still working after what happened before, Yeonjun happily agrees. Soobin has been noticing Yeonjun throwing worried glances his way, guessing it has something to do with the dark circles under his eyes. He doesn’t want to worry his boyfriend, but he would rather ignore the issues and weird occurrences than try to talk to him about them. The two of them settle on the couch to watch a movie Yeonjun picked out that Soobin’s never seen. Partway through the movie, although he’s interested in what’s going on onscreen, comfortable curled up with Yeonjun, Soobin untangles himself, telling Yeonjun he’s grabbing a glass of water. 

He holds a clear cup under the faucet, mind wandering as it fills up with cold water. He stifles a yawn, feeling tired from his lack of sleep but doing his best to push through. He tilts his head in confusion when he feels the filling glass in his hand turn warm. 

“What the fuck!” He screams as he looks down into the sink. The stream of water turned a dark red, the smell of iron spilling into the air as the thick dark liquid bubbles over the top of the cup, staining his hand. He jumps back, dropping the cup as if it’d burned him, staring at it as it starts leaking dark red onto the white tile floor. It creeps further and further, the near black pool consuming the ground as it grows. 

“Soobin! What’s wrong?” Yeonjun yells in alarm as he runs into the kitchen. He comes to a halt next to Soobin, snapping him out of his staring, making him turn his head to look at Yeonjun instead, eyes wide with fear. Soobin slowly lowers his head, holding his hands out in front of him as he looks them over. He’s taken aback when any traces of the red stains are gone, his hands clean but dripping clear liquid. He then looks at the kitchen floor and sees the now empty cup laying next to a pool of water. Soobin feels his face heat up with frustration and embarrassment, as well as fear. 

“What happened?” Yeonjun asks him carefully, sensing Soobin’s fragility.

“Nothing.” Soobin says shortly as he moves to grab paper towels to wipe up the floor, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m here to help you Soobin, but I can’t if you don’t talk to me. Please, what’s been going on with you lately?” Yeonjun asks, and his caring, concerned tone makes Soobin feel even worse for causing problems. 

“Nothing, I... I’m fine. Just tired. I’m going to go take a nap.” Soobin says without looking at Yeonjun before he quickly walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving Yeonjun confused and hurt, standing in the kitchen alone. 

Soobin sits on the edge of the bed, head in his hands as he wills himself not to cry. He hates pushing Yeonjun away, but if he talks about what’s been happening then it will make it real, and he doesn’t think he’d be able to take that. The truth is that he’s beyond scared, but he refuses to drag Yeonjun into the problems that he’s not completely sure actually exist outside of his own head. The tears fall from his eyes before he can stop them. He stands up and walks to the bathroom, splashing water on his face to try to calm himself down. It doesn’t help, and he leans his hands on the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He sees the dark circles under his eyes as evidence of his lack of sleep, his eyes red rimmed and wet with tears, his cheeks puffy. He feels so frustrated, this was supposed to be a peaceful vacation with his boyfriend, and he’s completely ruining it. And he doesn’t even know why. His head hangs down as he sobs, his tears quietly hitting the sink. Anger and sadness swirl in his chest, and he tries to fight the urge to scream. 

His head snaps up as an ear piercing crack comes from above him. The mirror he’d been looking in moments before is shattered. His broken reflection stares back at him. He then notices a stinging in his hand, and he feels nauseous when he looks down to see that his knuckles are cut and bloody, small shards of glass embedded in the skin. But he never touched the mirror.

Did he?

He frantically tries to clean his hand, washing away the blood as he tries to keep his breathing even. He doesn’t know what happened. He doesn’t want to think about it, can’t make sense of it. He leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind him with finality, decidedly not thinking about the inexplicably shattered mirror behind it. 

He eventually lays down and tries his best to take even a short nap, but his mind going a million miles a minute doesn’t let him. Instead he lays with his eyes closed for he’s not sure how long. He opens his eyes when he hears his phone on the bedside table start ringing. He sees Beomgyu’s name flash on the screen and he knows he can’t ignore his best friend.

“Hi Gyu.” Soobin greets him when he answers. 

“Soobin, hi! How are you?” Beomgyu asks him.

“I’m okay..” Soobin asks, his tone confused as to why he would call him out of the blue. 

“I’ve just been talking to Yeonjun, he says you’ve been acting kind of weird lately and that you won’t talk to him. He’s worried about you.” Beomgyu explains. 

“Oh, no it’s nothing, I’m fine.” Soobin replies, sounding unconvincing even to himself. 

“Soobin. I know you, and what Yeonjun has been telling me doesn’t sound like you.” Beomgyu deadpans, making guilt swirl inside Soobin for lying to his best friend and his boyfriend. 

“I don’t know Gyu..” Soobin starts quietly. “I don’t know what’s been happening, and I don’t know if it’s all in my head. It’s this place, I think it’s- there’s something wrong with it. Or there’s something wrong with me...”

“Bin, there’s nothing wrong with you.” Beomgyu assures him. “But you have to talk to Yeonjun, he just wants to help you. We’re both here for you.” He finishes. 

“I’m scared..” Soobin confesses to him. 

“I know, but it’ll be okay. Just talk to him, and let me know if you need anything.” Beomgyu tells him earnestly. 

“Okay, I will. Thank you Gyu.” Soobin tells him sincerely, already feeling better from talking to his friend and getting some of his feelings out. He ends the call with Beomgyu, confident in going to talk to Yeonjun. He makes his way down the stairs, finding Yeonjun sitting on the couch, his head turned towards the tv but not seeming to see what’s playing. 

“Hi Jun..” Soobin says quietly as he walks towards him. 

“Soobin, hi! I’m glad you came back, I was going to come check on you.” Yeonjun tells him, worry evident in his voice and face, making Soobin feel guilty again. 

“I’m sorry for freaking out and leaving. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Soobin replies. 

“I want to help you Binnie, just tell me how. What happened to your hand, are you okay?” Yeonjun asks, gently grabbing Soobin’s wounded hand in his own and examining it. Soobin takes a deep breath, before describing everything that’s been happening. Yeonjun knows of some of the occurrences, having been there with him, but he recounts all of the weird experiences he’s had since they got to the cabin. Yeonjun sits with him and listens intently, giving Soobin his full attention. 

“Soobin, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you’ve been going through all of that.” Yeonjun tells him when he’s finished talking. “Do you want to leave?” He asks him.

“Yeah, I think so, I’m really sorry.” Soobin answers, looking down at his lap.

“Hey, baby, please don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault, I just want you to be okay.” Yeonjun tells him genuinely. Soobin couldn’t be more grateful for his understanding boyfriend. 

“Okay, thank you Jun.” Soobin says as he gives him a small, reassuring smile. 

“Do you want to leave tonight or in the morning?” Yeonjun asks, and Soobin’s surprised to look outside and see that the sun is already starting to set. He hadn’t realized how much time has passed. 

“I think I’ll be okay for tonight, we can pack up and leave in the morning.” Soobin decides. 

“Okay, as long as you’re sure.” Yeonjun tells him.

“I am. Thank you baby, I love you so much.” Soobin says, looking into Yeonjun’s eyes.

“I love you too Bunny, more than anything.” Yeonjun replies, pulling Soobin into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around the younger. Soobin holds onto Yeonjun, burying his face in his neck and breathing deeply. 

Yeonjun makes them a quick dinner and they eat quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. They go to bed early when they’re done eating. Soobin clings tightly to Yeonjun when they lay down, wrapping himself around him. Yeonjun lets him, and he holds onto him just as tightly, pulling him even closer. Soobin falls into a light sleep, constantly tossing and turning, his dreams filled with looming trees, wind whistling through them, and figures lurking in dark shadows. 

He gasps awake, a thin layer of sweat on his skin, and he sees the pitch blackness surrounding him. Soon after he opens his eyes he hears the sound that he’s assuming had woken him up. From downstairs he hears a loud bang, sounding like it’s against the window. Not wanting to bother Yeonjun without knowing what’s happening, he quietly slips out of the bed, gently walking out the door and down the stairs. He goes to the large window towards the front of the cabin. He looks outside, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. 

Until he suddenly jumps back, startled by the loud bang sounding again, this time accompanied by a large black bird slamming into the window. Red blood splatters on the window around it before it falls to the ground, unmoving. His hand covers his mouth, sadness overcoming him. He goes to the front door, wanting to check on the bird. He opens the door as quietly as he can, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. When he looks underneath the window, the bird’s lifeless body is lying on the dark wood. He feels awful for it. Just before he moves to go back inside, he hears another bang next to him. Startled, he stands up and walks towards the door, and another loud bang goes off close to him. He steps off the front porch, wanting to get a better look at what’s happening, but he hears a crunch under his foot when he makes the first step. Wide eyed, he looks down to see that he stepped on another lifeless bird. He gasps, hands flying up to cover his mouth, as he jumps back. He then looks up to see hundreds, thousands of dead, dark black birds littering the ground, their shining feathers soaked with thick blood pooling around them. 

Before he can react, there’s another loud bang, and another and another. He sees birds running into the cabin from all sides, all falling to the ground like lead. It gets louder until he can’t think, his mind overwhelmed with the sounds of bones cracking, lifeless bodies hitting the dirt. He feels like throwing up, he wants to scream, he wants it to stop. He manages, stumbling, to run back inside, slamming the door shut as he collapses to the floor, the sight of the broken birds and dark blood burned in his head. He curls into himself and sobs, chest heaving with the effort of it, and wants to call for Yeonjun but can’t. 

To his relief, Yeonjun had been woken up by the slam of the cabin door, and he quickly runs down the stairs to see what’s wrong. He crouches next to Soobin when he finds him crying and crumpled on the ground. 

“Soobin, are you okay? What happened?” Yeonjun asks, voice panicked. 

“Outside, the birds, they’re all dead..” Soobin manages to get out between sobs. As much as Yeonjun doesn’t want to leave Soobin in this state, he quickly goes to open the door and look outside before he comes back, rubbing Soobin’s back comfortingly. 

“There’s nothing outside Soobin, there are no birds anywhere, no blood.” Yeonjun tells him, and Soobin chokes back another sob, the unsettling news somehow making the situation even worse. 

“Can we please leave now, I want to go.” Soobin begs, desperate to get away. 

“Of course Bin, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Yeonjun assures him, pulling Soobin to his chest and letting him sob into his shirt. Soobin holds onto Yeonjun for dear life. When Soobin’s calmed down enough, Yeonjun pulls him up, grabbing the car keys.

“Here, go get in the car, I’ll be there soon. I’m just going to grab some of our stuff really quickly.” Yeonjun says to Soobin, giving him the keys. He hates having Soobin go by himself, but it’s the best way to make sure they get out of there quickly. Soobin nods, and Yeonjun gently holds Soobin’s cheeks with his hands and kisses his forehead lightly.

“It’s okay Binnie, we’re going to go home and it’s going to be okay. I love you.” Yeonjun tells him, looking into his eyes. 

“I love you too Jun.” Soobin replies, a small smile on his face even in the midst of everything, his boyfriend’s words being beyond comforting to him. He reluctantly lets go of Yeonjun and turns to walk to the front door.

When he walks outside, Soobin stares at the ground with wide eyes, trying and failing not to picture what he’d seen minutes before. He feels a lump in his throat when he reaches the dirt driveway to find an empty spot where their sedan is supposed to be.

“What the fuck!?” He yells, looking around but seeing only darkness surrounded by trees. The car is nowhere. His mind races. He turns to go back inside, planning on finding Yeonjun and calling for help. When he enters the cabin he sees Yeonjun inside the office, grabbing his laptop and putting it in his bag.

Suddenly, the office door slams shut, shaking the cabin, and then there’s silence.

“Yeonjun?” Soobin calls, walking towards the door, listening for anything from the other side, but nothing. Until he hears Yeonjun’s blood curdling scream come from inside the room.

“Soobin! Oh god, Soobin, help! Please!” Yeonjun cries. Soobin reaches for the handle, heart racing, but the door won’t budge. 

“Yeonjun, hold on!” Soobin yells back, hitting the door with his shoulder, trying anything to get it to open. Yeonjun’s terrified screams continue, piercing into Soobin’s head, making him push even harder. He steps back, and throws himself at the door. When it breaks open, Soobin stumbling into the room, he hears nothing. 

“Yeonjun?” He says, but it’s met with an empty room. Yeonjun is gone, the window to outside still shut tight and locked. He rushes around the cabin, calling for him frantically, but Yeonjun is nowhere. Tears stream down his face, all he wants is Yeonjun, but he’s not there. Soobin knows he wouldn’t just leave him, it’s as if he vanished into thin air. Where the fuck did he go? Soobin feels dizzy, he can’t think. He’s utterly alone. 

He runs outside, thinking maybe he’ll be there, but he’s met with only silence. He pulls himself together enough to grab his phone, looking through his contacts to call Yeonjun. His eyebrows furrow when he realizes that Yeonjun’s contact in his phone is gone. He doesn’t have time to dwell on this, it doesn’t matter, he has his number memorized anyways. He quickly dials Yeonjun’s number, bringing the phone up to his ear. “Please Jun, please answer.” Soobin thinks to himself desperately. If he can even just hear his boyfriend’s voice he’ll be okay. 

“We’re sorry, the number you have dialed does not exist.” Says the voice on the other line. Soobin can’t breathe. He hangs up, dials the number again. The number he’s dialed a hundred times, knows by heart, would never forget. It’s the number Yeonjun had written on his hand in the bakery the first day they met. 

“We’re sorry, the number you have dialed does not exist.” 

Soobin cries out and falls to his knees, sobbing. After allowing himself a minute, he does his best to wipe his tears, taking a deep breath and dialing 911.

“We’re sorry, your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please hang up and try again.” He tries again, only to hear the same monotone voice. He screams in frustration, throwing his phone as he goes back to the cabin. He has to find Yeonjun, he has to get help. He pulls open the cabin door. When he steps into the cabin, a loud crack sounds, starting from his foot and radiating outwards. Soobin blinks. The beautiful pristine cabin peels away to show dark, rotting wood walls, old furniture falling apart at the seams. He has to keep from vomiting as a thick, damp, muggy smell hits his senses. 

He walks further into the cabin, still trying to call for Yeonjun as the weak floorboards creak in protest under his weight. His stomach churns as he notices the deep, red scratch marks littering the floor and walls, dripping with blood. He looks towards the office where Yeonjun had disappeared to see the angry marks surrounding the door frame. He feels more tears, he hadn’t been able to help him. Feeling panic well up inside him, he runs through the open front door, wanting to get as far away from the horrifying cabin as possible, finally facing that for whatever reason, Yeonjun isn’t there anymore. 

Soobin breaks into a run down the dirt road, the trees taunting him as his lungs burn. He runs as far as he can, trying to find anyone to help him. As he runs he thinks he should’ve found another cabin by now, the scenery around him seeming unchanged. He comes to a stop when he finally sees a building in the distance, huffing in relief. He keeps his pace quick as he makes his way to the other cabin, finally feeling hopeful. However, as he gets closer, he feels a lump in his throat. It’s their cabin. He’d run in a straight line along the road, but he’s back at their cabin. The peeling paint laughs at him, the tall building casting mocking shadows. 

He walks past the cabin, immediately breaking into another run, this time straight through the line of trees in the opposite direction of the road. He knows he’ll find another cabin eventually, he’d seen cabins nearby on his hike with Yeonjun. He’ll find help, he’ll find Yeonjun. His lungs scream at him as he runs as fast as he can, the branches whipping his skin. The trees stretch ahead of him in an endless maze, threatening to trap him forever. He doesn’t stop running until he sees another clearing, and he finally slows, trying to catch his breath. 

“Help, please!” He yells as he breaks through the trees into the clearing, walking forwards. His steps stumble when he sees the recognizable decrepit cabin.

“Fuck, no!” He screams in agony. He can’t escape, he can’t get out. He’ll never see Yeonjun again, he couldn’t save him. His legs give out and he collapses, the aching muscles not able to support his weight anymore. He cries, unable to stop, unable to catch his breath, sorrow the only thing he can feel. When his throat feels raw and his tears finally stop, he pulls himself to his feet and goes through the front door of the cabin, closing it behind him, walking forward mindlessly on unsteady feet. He stops, staring straight ahead and seeing nothing, until suddenly every door in the cabin slams shut, his head screaming with the sudden volume of it. It’s followed by banging coming from inside every room, against every door, never ending. It only gets louder, and Soobin can’t think of anything outside of the shattering pain in his head. The sound is surrounding him, wrapping around his mind and squeezing, taking his breath, his thought, his senses, his life. He sees spots in his vision, his ears ringing, his world tilting. He falls to his knees, covering his ears with his hands, desperately trying to drown out the ear-splitting sounds around him, but to no avail. He didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes. The sounds get impossibly louder, and he screams with everything he has, body fighting to stay conscious, mind lost in the chaos. As he starts to slip into nothingness, everything stops.

He wonders if this is what death feels like. It’s quiet, calm, peaceful. 

The quiet is interrupted by the groan of the cabin door opening, and Soobin opens his eyes, the world swimming in front of him. 

“Yeonjun?” Soobin gasps, seeing a figure standing in the doorway, blackness threatening to overtake his vision. He hears muffled sounds as the figure lunges towards him. He can’t flinch away, his body unresponsive to his mind. He falls to the floor, limp, and his eyes close, the darkness finally taking him, Yeonjun’s name still on his lips. 

Soobin hears voices around him, and he feels softness underneath him. As he gains consciousness he blinks his eyes open, shying away from the bright lights above him. He takes in his surroundings, the sparkling white of the room he’s in, various monitors flashing and beeping, and Beomgyu sitting in one of the chairs next to his bed. When he sees that Soobin’s awake, Beomgyu rushes to his side. 

“Soobin, you’re awake! How are you feeling?” Beomgyu asks him, the volume of his voice making Soobin wince. 

“I’m okay..” Soobin asks, brain still working to remember what had happened, why he’s here. 

“Soobin, what happened to you? The doctors say you look like you haven’t eaten in days, I tried calling you over and over before I went and found you.” Beomgyu says.

Then it all comes back. The cabin, the nightmares, everything that happened, what he saw, Yeonjun going missing. Yeonjun. 

“Where is he?” Soobin asks, assuming Beomgyu would know who he’s talking about. However, Beomgyu’s face shows only confusion in return, but he continues on, ignoring Soobin’s question for the time being.

“Bin, why were you gone so long? You were only supposed to be there for a week.” Beomgyu continues trying to find out what happened at the cabin. 

“It was only a couple days...” Soobin recalls, thinking back on the time he’d spent with Yeonjun. 

“Soobin… you’ve been gone for over a week.” Beomgyu informs him, his voice tense and warning. Soobin’s head spins, that can’t be right. He checks his phone and sees that the date confirms what Beomgyu told him. He also notices missed call after missed call from Beomgyu, he doesn’t remember that happening. 

“Why did you go to that cabin alone anyways?” Beomgyu asks him carefully. Soobin doesn’t understand, but he remembers Yeonjun vanishing, his contact missing from his phone, his number not going through. It doesn’t make any sense. He suddenly remembers something, and feeling Beomgyu’s eyes on him, he clicks on his phone’s photos app. He’s met with his own smiling face, the beautiful scenery they’d encountered on the hike in the background. He checks every single picture he has, and Yeonjun is nowhere to be seen in any of them. Soobin is alone. 

“Beomgyu, I don’t- what are you talking about? I went there with Yeonjun. What happened to him, where is he? Is he okay, did you find him?” Soobin asks, growing more frantic by the second, wanting only to see his boyfriend, to know he’s safe, to be in his arms again. The confused, afraid expression on Beomgyu’s face as Soobin talks makes a pit grow in his stomach. Soobin’s whole world is torn apart by Beomgyu’s next words. 

“Soobin… who’s Yeonjun?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know what you thought of this, I enjoyed writing it a lot.
> 
> I'm working on more stuff, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
